uksrtfandomcom-20200214-history
Dai Mizuno
Dai is a character in the UKSRT universe, native to the planet of Celesti. His first appearance was in the file "∀NØMALY". Appearance Dai is a slim anthropomorphic rabbit, having major anatomical similarities with a human but with lapine features as well, such as a rabbit muzzle, ears, tail, and fur. His fur is a light tan, and his hair is long, wavy, and dark brown. His eyes are almond shaped with brown irises. He has no other outstanding markings on his body or fur. Dai's usual attire is that of a Fleet Admiral's formal wear on Celesti. His white jacket is adorned with clasp buttons down the front, as well as shoulder and wrist tassels, and is usually worn unbuttoned. He wears a dark purple embroidered vest under his jacket, and a white button down shirt and a loose tie under that. His white pants are very form fitting, and have decorative star buttons on the front. He wears a pair of custom white gloves with dark blue arrows stitched into the cuff on the front and back, pointing towards the palm. His Admiral hat and the back of his jacket are emblazoned with a decorative compass rose. Personality Dai is very straightforward with his dealings, tending to be blunt and to the point when interacting with others. This usually leads to crucial details being left out due to assuming that other people will understand context. His impatient nature combined with not enough tact often leads to unnecessary conflict that could have been avoided somewhat. Despite an air of arrogance, Dai doesn't act out of malice, instead doing what he deems necessary in the current situation based on his years of military training. Of course, he also underestimates his abilities and tends to overdo things quite heavily at times. Underneath that hard exterior however, is ironically exactly what his exterior looks like - pretty fluffy and fuzzy. Among people that he knows well, he loses most of his stiffness and tends to sling puns faster than a rabbit can run. He enjoys being smug about his jokes, even though the majority of them are bad enough to have gotten him dishonorably discharged from military service. Powers and Abilities Due to a military background, Dai is exceptionally gifted in combat, making his attacks hit with that much more force. His favored mode of attack is through various circles, or cycle based movement. Quite often, this is enough to absolutely disorient whoever he is facing. He has yet to reveal any further powers. Major roles MODSTER MASH side series * MODSTER MASH 3 - Galactic Rumble *: Dai and his cohorts travel to Earth in pursuit of Harza in order to take back a powerful artifact that Harza intends on using to subjugate the planet. Dai is the final character in his group to be faced, with the song "Sakura Fubuki" Celestial Harbor SRT * Dai goes and receives a treatment from Kyi regarding some strange mental outbursts of pain that he had been feeling lately. Minor roles * ∀NØMALY *: Dai is the character attacking during this file. Trivia * Dai is the only character in the Galactic Rumblers to not have been created for the tournament * Dai's cast ring color is #bfffff Category:Modster Mash 3 Category:Celestial Harbor